<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes Sir by Buttercup12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645806">Yes Sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup12/pseuds/Buttercup12'>Buttercup12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Secretary (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, BDSM, Based on Secretary (2002), Consensual, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Depression, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Secretary - Freeform, Self-Harm, Spanking, Work, based on a movie, lawyer richie tozier, secretarymovie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup12/pseuds/Buttercup12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Kaspbrak has just been released from an institution for the troubled, following an almost-fatal self harm accident. </p><p>Determined on making a life for himself and turning things around, his world is turned upside down when he sees an advertisement in the classifieds section of the newspaper - Full Time Secretary Wanted for the office of Mr. Richard Tozier.</p><p>What was an empty shell of a life, turns into a huge physical and mental awakening for the timid Eddie Kaspbrak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! So it has been a WHILE since i've written on here. But I found myself missing it and i've been trying for weeks to come up with new Reddie ideas but I kept getting stumped. </p><p>I ended up watching a movie called Secretary (2002) and I was instantly inspired to recreate the plot around Reddie. This means, obviously, this fic is based off of the film Secretary. I would highly recommend watching it or at least reading about it in order to truly understand. I recommend the movie, however. It is fantastic.</p><p>Warning: This first chapter does mention self harm. If you do not feel comfortable with this, I would recommend skipping over it. The upcoming chapters will not deal with this subject matter nearly as much.</p><p>Well, here goes nothing! As always, let me know what you think in the comments below!</p><p>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky is a clear blue. There are lots of clouds today. He's counted over twenty so far on the ride home. Speaking of the ride, it's silent in the car. His mother has barely looked at him since she's picked him up from the institution. It was his release day. Almost a year later exact. A year later since....</p><p>Well, a year later since Eddie Kaspbrak almost died.</p><p>The complete truth is, he almost killed himself. He didn't like to feel sorry for himself and try to point out everything wrong with his life. In fact, he didn't feel much towards anything. He hasn't felt much since he was very young, maybe a pre-teen. That's when the cutting started. Even if he was in pain, even if he watched blood ooze from his wrists or his legs, he felt <em>something</em>. That pain was more than anything. He actually felt something. And for that reason, the cutting began getting more often. Then, he found new ways to hurt himself. Burns, bruising himself, pulling on hair. All kinds of ways. Because at the end of the day, the pain was something. It was something in a world where he felt <em>nothing. </em></p><p>He always struggled with making friends, fitting in, that sort of thing. He always felt that on the day he was born, whatever higher power there was, cursed him. He never felt normal. Even when he was in school, learning amongst many other students, even when he was at recess trying to play tag with many other students, he just never felt like he was the same as them. He knew the way he was raised played a hand into that. His mother and himself did not have the best relationship.</p><p>She smothered him, when he was growing up. She also tried to come up with all kinds of reasons he needed to be sheltered and hidden. She made up all kinds of sicknesses and scary facts about the world that made him generally afraid of a lot of things. However, when he started to lose feeling towards life, he lost feeling towards being afraid of things. He no longer feared grass outside or running out of breath from running. His mother ended up giving up on him at some point, blaming Eddie's misfortunes on him and him only. </p><p>Eddie will never forget the day of the accident. When he was rushed to the hospital, and his mother's only words when he was being transferred into an ER truck, were, "You did this to punish me. To make me hurt. Are you happy now?"</p><p>It really was a complete accident. Eddie had been preparing to cut himself on his wrist. He was used to it, and he had never made the mistake of going too deep before. However, that particular day, he felt almost motionless. He was desperate to feel something, so he attempted to cut quicker than usual, and he wasn't paying as much attention as he should've. That one mistake ended up being huge, as he suddenly looked down at his wrist and was shocked to see a pool of blood already soaking the sheets of his bed below him. More blood was rushing out fast. It shocked Eddie, and for the first time in a long time, Eddie actually felt <em>afraid</em>. He yelled for his mother, who yelled about him interrupting her favorite television show. However, when she finally opened Eddie's door, her eyes widened and she screamed, her hand covering her mouth as she backed away. She rushed downstairs and called the ER, the whole time yelling, "What did you do, Eddie? <em>What did you do</em>?"</p><p>Eddie cringes as he thinks of that moment. It was bad. </p><p>However, a year later, he's changed. Or at least, he hopes he has. Therapy helped. He wasn't lying either, he truly thinks it helped his issues quite a bit. The doctors were friendly and patient with him. And the best part, they didn't look at him like he was a freak. Or like he was too far gone to be helped. They treated him perfectly fine, and for that, Eddie will always be grateful.</p><p>Now that he's nineteen years old, he's determined to change things. He wants to build a life for himself. Even if it means starting from nothing, Eddie is willing to work for as long as it takes to better himself and to better his life. He refuses to go back home and live under his mother's roof, staying holed up in his room all day every day, excited for the next time he would harm himself in order to feel something. No, this time would be different. He will change.</p><p>"How was it?" </p><p>Those were the first words Eddie's mother had spoken since he got in the car. He wasn't exactly sure what to say, because how exactly do you describe the past year of your life being locked away in an institution for the troubled?</p><p>"Uh, it was fine. Helpful."</p><p>His mother grunts and again, it's silent for a few moments. However, she speaks again.</p><p>"I never want you somewhere like that again. Do you hear me? I don't want you doing anything like that again. I don't want to see that building ever again. Do you understand?" </p><p>Her voice was firm, however, Eddie could hear a hint of fear and worry underneath. A very small hint, but a hint nevertheless.</p><p>"You won't ever see that building again, Mother. I promise."</p><p>She sighs and nods once.</p><p>"You're my son," she says.</p><p>He nods while looking out the window. He can't face her.</p><p>"I know," he replies.</p><hr/><p>About half an hour later, Eddie and his mother pull up to his house. Eddie immediately freezes when he opens the car door, hearing music coming from the backyard. </p><p>"Mother, what's that music?"</p><p>His mother closes her car door and gestures with her head towards the backyard.</p><p>"Go look for yourself," she says firmly. </p><p>Eddie freezes up, but he forces himself to walk to the gate to the side of the house. As he puts his hand up to unlock it, he's frightened when he can hear a murmur of voices from the other side. He squeezes his eyes shut as he fears what's going to come next. He swings the gate open and he's horrified when he sees a group of twenty to twenty five people, most of them he recognizes, standing in the backyard. Most of them hear the gate open and when they see Eddie, they all begin to shout his name with large smiles as they swarm him, each of them giving him hugs or hand shakes. He sees a banner hanging which says in all capital letters, "Welcome Home, Eddie!". His worst thought is true, it's a welcome home party with family and family friends.</p><p>He immediately comes up with ways he can escape, but he knows it's too late, as too many family members and family friends surround him and begin chirping all kinds of questions. "How are you doing?" "How was it?" "Are you better?" "Are you healed?" "Oh, tell us everything, won't you?"</p><p>Eddie already feels overwhelmed, and he feels his chest tighten. He does his best to answer the questions. He chooses to address the group as a whole, in a way to avoid having to speak with them individually. </p><p>"Um, I'm fine, everyone. Thank you for asking. The institution was helpful. I really do think they helped me out a lot over there. I'm entirely grateful for their work with me."</p><p>He nods after his small speech and his family members nod. Eddie is sure they will have dozens more questions later, but he knows he needs to get away as quick as he can so he comes up with an excuse. </p><p>"Um, is there any food? I'm so hungry."</p><p>His family immediately leads him to a table full of food. He grabs a plate and fills it with food that he doesn't even really pay attention to. He quickly walks in the house and goes up to his room. He sits and stares out his window. They don't seem to notice he's gone, making Eddie breathe a sigh of relief. He goes back to his bed and looks at his plate. He picks up a ham and cheese finger sandwich he grabbed and slowly eats it, satisfying his grumbling stomach.</p><p>After a few moments of peace, there's a knock on the door. His mother peeks her head in. </p><p>"Now, Eddie. Many of us put a lot of work into this party. Family traveled down here just to make it today. Don't you think it's a little rude to come up here as quick as you can?"</p><p>Eddie shuts his eyes and sighs.</p><p>"I know, Mother. I'm just a little overwhelmed with all of the questions."</p><p>His mother rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Get back down here, Eddie. They're gonna think you're angry with them."</p><p>She leaves the room, not even waiting for a response. Eddie groans. He looks out the window again, dreading the idea of going back out there and facing everyone.</p><p>He stands up and slowly walks to his door. The quicker he's out there, the quicker they're all gone and he can come back to a peaceful bedroom.</p><hr/><p>Later that evening, Eddie rushes into his bedroom, breathing hard and fast. He feels like crying. Or throwing up. Or both. </p><p>After he went back outside, he was once again swarmed by family members, but this time, he spoke to lots of them individually. The more he spoke, the more disappointed and even bothered they seemed to be because of him. They looked at him as if he was dirt, or as if he was despicable. Like he committed a crime or something. Simple questions started turning into harsh statements and accusatory statements.</p><p>For example, an aunt of his, Aunt Maggie, looked down on him the second she approached him. The words she spoke, stabbed Eddie right through the heart. "Why would a boy with so much potential, go around cutting himself? Is that what the cool kids do? Was that a way to fit in? Do you feel happy after doing that to your poor Mother? You should appreciate her and us more than you do, boy. You are definitely taking us for granted."</p><p>It was those words that made him excuse himself, and rush inside. Now, he was in his room pacing back and forth. He didn't know what to do. His heart was beating fast and his mind was running fast. He could think of one thing and one thing only, but he kept trying to shove the thought away. However, the dark thought kept coming back no matter how many times he tried to shove them away.</p><p>Before he knew it, he was reaching under his mattress and pulling out a small box. It was a small flat cardboard box, that looked like it carried a small chapter book. He set it on his bed and opened it. He let out a deep exhale when he looked at everything inside. Inside, were various sharp objects. Razors, small knives and more. </p><p>He expected to feel relieved by seeing these objects. However, instead of relief, he somehow felt even more sick. He closed the box quickly, shoving it back under the mattress. He sits down, and he puts his face in his hands.</p><p>"Don't, Eddie. You've come so far," he whispers to himself. "That is in the past. Things will be different this time."</p><p>These words seem to calm himself down. His breathing slows and he feels his heart return to a normal pace. He glances out the window and sees the crowd of family members start to dwindle, more and more of them slowly leaving. He lays down on his bed and closes his eyes, deciding that sleep will be the best thing for now. </p><p>He knew the next day would be important: It was going to be the day he would finally start to change his life around. And that started with searching for a job in the newspaper. He knew a new job would be the perfect first step into changing his life around. Once he started saving up money, he could eventually leave his Mother's house and really start to take care of himself. That thought relaxed him enough to finally fall asleep, dreaming of new beginnings and a hopeful new life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Would you like to see it continued? Feel free to leave anything you'd like about it in the comments below! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>